1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of controlling provision of near-field communication (NFC)-related services and an apparatus, such as image-forming apparatus, for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near-field communication (NFC) is a standard for proximity near-field wireless communication. NFC enables wireless communication between electronic devices with low power consumption at a frequency of 13.56 MHz and at a distance of 10 cm or less. The NFC was jointly developed by NXP Semiconductors in the Netherlands and Sony in Japan. NFC supports a transmission rate of 424 kbps. NFC is based on proximity and provides an encryption technology, and thus, ensures high security. NFC also enables terminals to recognize each other in 1/10 second or less without having to go through a complicated pairing procedure. NFC includes smart card-type proximity wireless communication using a radio-frequency identification (RFID) technology. Compared to a smart card, NFC is bidirectional, and has a relatively large storage memory capacity. NFC may be also applied to various types of services. Accordingly, NFC technology may be applied to smart phones that have been recently commercialized.